Forum:Deletion Policy
Proposal I think it would be a good idea to create a written deletion policy, to help organise deletions, and to allow us to reference this in discussion. As far as I can remember, our current de facto policy is as follows: #A spam page with no useful history should be deleted immediately. #Personal images are not allowed - users should be given a few days to upload the image to an external hosting site before the image is deleted. #Incorrectly named images should be deleted once a correctly named replacement has been uploaded. #Images with compression artifacts are to be deleted once a replacement image has been found. #Other deletions are at the admin's discretion. I think a useful distinction to make could be between speedy deletion (point 1), delayed deletion (points 2, 3 and 4) and deletions that probably require a discussion to determine a consensus first (point 5). I think we should create and templates and re-write our current template for use with deletions that require a consensus. Any comments, corrections, questions and suggestions would be appreciated. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Discussion Sounds good to me - This would probably also involve cats such as "Category:Candidates for Speedy Deletion" and "Category:Personal images", which would both be subcats of Category:Candidates for deletion. Could you draw up some examples? Timeroot Talk • • 23:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Example templates? Or did you want something else? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Example templates, yeah. Timeroot Talk • • 23:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I've created the template, but I'm finding the wording for the other difficult. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I've created the template, but I think it still needs a bit of work. We also need to update the Image Policy to cover Personal Images. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry, looks like we were working on it at the same time... I made a different style at . It has the feature of automatically subbing in the date, and then adjusting it's text depending on whether time has run out or not. Timeroot Talk • • 00:55, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think both versions have their advantages and disadvantages - perhaps they could be merged? Also, is there any way to get the date the template was placed on the image displayed? (Or even better the date the image should be deleted after.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's what mine does (supposedly) - you copy the code from the doc page, which includes subbing the date and month. It then tells you by when you have to have the image somewhere else, and if it is so far, then it will be categorized as a candidate for speedy deletion. I could even get the whole template to be replaced with , if you want. I should mention, though... the whole date/month thing isn't quite complete. Timeroot Talk • • 01:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I was meaning "is there a way to get the date to show without needing to add them as parameters?", this would make it easier to use... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Not possible... the information of when it was placed there has to be kept somewhere. Believe me, I thought it over. The only possible way I could envision it happening is if it we got DPL to go into its page history and find the first revision when it was in the "Personal images" category... but that would be really difficult to pull off. Frankly, I doubt it's possible. The other option, which wouldn't be too nice either, would to have some other page somewhere else that held the data for the template to retrieve. But then we'd still have to add it there. Oh, and one more option (hehe...): Make the content of just | }} This way, people type , and it's considerably shorter. Until the next person comes along, but that probably won't happen within that week. Timeroot Talk • • 01:36, 24 April 2009 (UTC)